Blood Contract
by Bigbangholic
Summary: It's about Hae Jung finding out some of Big Bang's biggest secret, and the only way to keep her quiet is to make a blood contract, will she agree or not? It's Between a choice of Life and Death. OCXTOP, OCXGD Old story written, badly written? LOL.


Blood Contract

Chapter 1

How things got bad

"Oppa!"

"JUNG-RI! Why are you following people who don't even care about you?"

"Unnie!"

"Stop wasting time on that idiot, come on we got to get that dumb flirt Eun-Ha."

"Hae-Jung! Your so mean! Seung -Ri Oppa isn't like that!"

"If he wasn't why did he stop when you called him?" She asked.

"That's because you called for me."

"NAH! He was just three feet away from you."Hae Jung said pushing Jung ri's head.

"HEY!!"

"Yeah? Hanuel, what's wrong?" Hae Jung asked annoyed.

"Eun Ha she…is getting to another fight!"

"OMGEEZES!!" Hae Jung runs all over the place to look for them, finally she found them. People are telling them to fight, Hae Jung manages to push through the circle to see what was going on so far. Right when Hae Jung got to see the scene, the girl Slaps Eun Ha hard.

"ARRR! YOU done it you FACE!!!" Eun Ha throws a punch at the girl.

"OMG, Hiyori! Get her back!" One of Hiyori's friend yelled. Hiyori Pushes Eun Ha, Eun Ha punches her dace this time, thinking of Drop kicking Hiyori but Ji Young comes to the rescue catching Her last punch.

"ENOUGH!" He said hold Eun Ha. OF course Eun Ha was pissed, she hates it when Ji young does this.

"You know when you DO THIS? YO gayass girl friends always WIN!"

"Oh Shut up, get your butt over here we gotta go NOW!" Hae Jung said extremely annoyed Grabbing Eun Ha out of Ji Young's hands.

"Ji Ji!!" Hanuel said as she got off her phone, both Ji Young and Hae Jung turns around.

"What?" They both asked and then looks at each other.

"Eun Suh just called now and said Omma just had Twins." That made Hae Jung happy, they just walk away. They went to the work. Mean while……

"Ji Ji! BABY! Take me to that tight coffee shop!" Hiyori said hugging Ji young tightly.

"Ok Hiyori, in a bit." He replied boredly.

"Hey TOP gonna bring Chae Young?" Seung Ri asked handing him the Cube.

"Yep she's on her way here." He replied playing with a Rubix cube.

"Hey you guys!!" TaeYang said with a smiling.

"What? Another girl?" Dae Sung asked playing his PSP.

"How'd you know?" He asked.

"You always tell me something about someone being hot or sexy." Dae Sung said laughing.

"Oh shut cho mouth, anyways you know that chick that, what's her name, uhmmm….the one who beat her." Tae Yan said thinking REAL HARD, while pointing to Hiyori.

"Who? Lee Eun Ha?" Seung Ri asked.

"YEAH THAT CHICK! She so damn hot!" He exclaims.

"EWW that slut?" Hiyori said in disgust.

"Yep, she looks totally better then you, you look like you got your face hit by 2 trains!!! LMAO" Dae Sung starts laughing his ass off and adds "You mean 100 trains!" TaeYang laughs along and they both High five each other.

"OMG, Ji Ji! He did you hear what he said!?" She started to flip out.

"Yeah, Taeyang that's so mean, shush." He said not really caring what they are saying. Finally Chae Young arrives and runs towards TOP and hugs him.

"Hey Babe! TOPPY I miss you!"

"Miss ya too!" They Hug. Out of nowhere Dae sung asks Seung Ri a question.

"Seung Ri, got any girl?" He asked boredly.

"No, but there is this girl who is always annoying me..like following me…" He said biting his nails.

"HAHAH sucks for you."

"Hope she goes away soon."

"Yeah, ahaha."

"AND I don't like her period." They laughed as they walked into the coffee shop.

"Welcome, what would you like to order?" A lady greeted twitching her eyes. Hiyori rolls her eyes and they all order what they want.

"Is that all for you all?" She asked.

"OMG, DUH…." Hiyori rolled her eyes again.

_IMMA BURN THAT BITCH!!!! _Eun Ha seriously thought as she went and got their stuff.

"Did you see that chick? She's HOT!" TaeYang said checking her out. Eun Ha comes back with their orders and purposely spills a bit on Hiyori. *GASPS*

"I'm so sorry!" Eun Ha said cleaning up the mess.

"GET OFF ME!" Hiyori pushed her, Eun ha obviously got pissed and poured the rest of the hot coffee at her, and then she poured Taeyang's water on her too. _I GOT MY SEXY REVENGE! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! _She thought with a big smile across her face. Hae Jung heard all the noises and came to see what was going on. They explained what had happened but all Hae Jung said was "Hurry up and eat, we are closing soon." She was really annoyed this time threw paper towel at Hiyori, and then they walk away.

"HMPH! The slut's sisters work here too?" Hiyori said to them.

"I heard her sister's a bitch too!" Chae Young added.

"Better watch your mouth Hun, before she beats you up." TOP laughed to her about it.

"Don't joke around like that!" She said hitting him softly.

After eating they leave the Coffee shop. Then an old lay walk in.

"Boss!" They greeted her.

"You guys hurry go see your mother, the Twins were STOLEN by a thief!" Eun Ha Runs out the fastest.

"She is always impatient." Hae Jung ran out as well after Eun Ha. They rest ran out as well.

"Jung Ri! Stop running!" Eun suh said worried about her.

"Yeah! Your heart is bad, you should stop! Just walk if you have to!" Hanuel said catching up to her. Hae Jung got to the hospital but left because she saw the thief. She ran after him and told him to stop after 20 minutes.

"Don't COME CLOSE! OR I WILL KILL THEM!" Hae Jung takes one tiny step and he grabbed the knife and stabbed the twins, Hae Jung Panicked so bad she did not know what to do, first thing was she ran towards him and kicked him but he managed to stab her as well but she beat the crap out of him first. The she started walking towards the hospital, she held the twins with her jacket.

"It's going to be alri….ght…" Hae Jung passes out first.

"HEY! MISS! WAKE UP! TAEYANG CALL 911!"

Hae Jung woke up.

"Hae Jung!"

"UNNIE!" She looks around to see where she was.

"Are the twins alright?!"

"Yes they are…but Hae Jung…"

"What?"

"Jung Ri passed out cause of her illness...and Eun Ha was stabbed by the heart and is in the emergency room."

"You kidding right?!" She asked as she got really teary.

"And Omma was deported to the mental area because the twins were taken." Then Hae Jung cried, they all cried.

"And Appa is going to take us in…" Hanuel said wiping her tears, as she bit her lips. Hae Jung didn't want to hear that part.

The next day….

Hae Jung dresses up for school putting her tie on.

_FLASH BACK_

_I'm taking you all in, im paying for all the fees and everything._

_BUT!_

_NO, just pack all your things or whatever you need._

_Fine…._

_End of Flash back_

"Hae Jung be careful alright?"

"Yeah I'll try to.." That morning they got a ride to school. They went to class. All day her stomach hurt. It was lunch break.

"Hey!" A guy with a hat said pulling her back making her wound hurt.

"Ahhouch.."She winced crouching down.

"Sorry! You okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine, what do u need?"

"I Haven't seen Eun Ha at all today, where is he?"

"Oh she's in the Hospital. Things happened yesterday."

"Im sorry."

"It's all cool. I was going to visit them after school wanna join?"

"Why not, shoot gotta bounce see ya." He said as he looked at his watch.

"Bye bye." Hae Jung's friend came up to her.

"Hae Jung is Eun Ha okay? Hiyori said that she was raped."

"What? Nah uh!" Hae Jung got mad so she went to the class room Hiyori was in.

"Yeah and she called me and told me she was raped by…." *SMACK*SLAP*

"What the HECK???!" Hiyori screamed.

"YOU FUCKEN A! WTF! QUIT TALKING THOST SHITTY LIES!" Hae Jung grabs her hair and smashes it to the desk a few times making Hiyori bleed a lot. MEAN WHILE…..

"GD! Your girlfriend is getting beat up by Hae Jung HARDCORE!!" JI Young Runs as fast as he could and grabs her hand. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING????!" He yelled at Hae Jung.

"What else? She's saying some fake shit! I hate it how you're so fucken BLIND! I know how this bitch is! One day she's going to leave your ass!" Hae Jung tugs her hand away and runs off.

"Ji Young take it down calm, her family is just bad right now, don't be such an ass to her." Tae Yang said putting his arm over Ji young.

"Half her family is in the hospital, and her dad that she apparently doesn't like, is taking them in. Don't be such an ass over that slut, and yes I said SLUT. Seung Ri said. Ji Young didn't say anything.

After school….

Hae Jung and Eun suh and Hanuel walk to the store to get some flowers, Tae Yang and Seung Ri goes after them with some flowers of their own. They get to the hospital.

"Eun Ha you got visitors" One of the nurse said.

"Unnie! Young Bae, Seung ri!"

"How do you know my real name?" Taeyang asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." They all just laugh.

"Imma go see Jung Ri alright?"

"Can I tag along?" Seung Ri asked.

"Yeah."

*KNOCK *KNOCK*

"Who is it?"

"It's us!" They both walk in.

"Seung Hyun! Unnie!"

"Here are flowers for you." Seung hyun hands her tulips.

"Aww thanks."

"I'll be back in abit." Hae Jung leaves to see the twins…

"Jung- Woo, Jung -suh, stay strong there." Hae Jung starts to get teary and walks away. She decides to visit her mother…

"HAE Jung! TAKE ME AWAY! I DON'T WANT TO STAY HERE." She hugged Hae Jung, the nurses had to take her mom away..she started to cry alone and left the area.

"Hey?" A nurse asked her.

"Yeah?"

"You're Lee Hae Jung right?"

"Yea why?"

"There's a man who wants to talk to you." Hae Jung wonders around to look for that guy and accidently hits a guy and his pop spilled. She wipes him.

"I'm So sorry." She looks up to see Top.

"Miss Lee?"

"Yeah?" Hae Jung looks up to see Top.

"Will you follow me? " He asked.

"For What?" She asked confusedly.

"Just Come." He grabs her hand and goes to the top of the hospital.

"If you need to cry, cry on mine." He said.

"What are you talking about?" She tried to cover up.

"Stop acting, I just saw you awhile ago hiding, scared to cry?"

"No.." She begins to say but he covers her mouth.

"Stop lying, you know you want to cry on the inside, Use my shoulder if you need to cry."

"Mmm….mm" All she could do was mumble.

"You can just cry on my shoulder." She finally took it and she started to break down and fell down and started crying. He got down with her.

"Hey use my shoulder too!" He said jokingly, but puts her head on his shoulder. They go down after two hours.

"Top, Tae yang and Seung Ri should get going."

"Yeah, Thanks by the way TOP."

"No problem, we can do that again." He joked.

"Noway!"

"Yes Way" Seung Ri said not knowing anything.

"Hurry up and go" she said.

"Eah.." They leave.

"Did something happen Unnie?"

"No.."

"Who's phone is that?"

"It's TOPS." The phone started ringing and Hae Jung picked up…


End file.
